splitfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Split Friends Wiki
Welcome to the Split Friends Wiki Welcome to our wiki for our new book, "Split Friends". It is about two best friends and all their secrets they're keeping from one another. But there's more to it than you'd think. Be prepared for an action packed book full of magical creatures and their dark past! Enjoy the wiki! Please don't add on unless it's to ask or answer a question posted. This is our first wiki so we may need help. Have fun and please no rude remarks or bad words. Keep in mind that an adult will be checking this page every now and then! Enjoy! If you are one of my (Twin Power's) best friends, then you'll know there is nothing special about real Miles. It's just that his name's been in every book I've been readi g lately, so I wanted for mine to fit in. Anyway, if you'd like to read the book, scroll to the bottom of this screen. You should see it there. If you don't, leave a comment telling me. I'll see what I can do. Enjoy reading! Main Idea Split Friends is way more detailed than you'd think, but it's very interesting. The main characters are Jake, Emi, Miles, Kate, Heidi, Lauren, Benjamin, Melanie, Henry, Fletcher, Carissa, Ana, Owen, Chase, Stella, and Ryan.This book will include things such as''' vampires, werewolves, and spies'. At the beginning of the book, it's all about how no one can know what your secret is or if you even have a secret. You will gradually learn more about the groups and who's in what group. It sounds pretty boring, but it's like a puzzle: you must place the pieces in the correct spot for it to work. It's also very confusing and it will rack your brain. You will LUV it! Split Friends is mainly about how' Jake and some of his friends are werewolves', but' Emi''' and some of her friends are''' vampires'. '''Miles, Heidi, and Lauren '''are the '''spies' who must tell lies in order to keep their secret. There are also mortals like''' Kate'. The problem is' Jake and Emi are best friends, but what they don't know is they are truely enemies. When they find out each other's secret, they must go head-to-head in battle in the darkest place in the monster world, the Black Forest'. '''Kate' follows them there, but when darkness strikes and Jake and Emi's '''lives are nearly lost forever, it's up to '''Kate to save them. The lesson of Split Friends is that''' you don't need superpowers to be a superhero''' because when the two monsters are weak, the mortal saves them all. (P.S. We put the words you must know in order to be a fan of Split Friends in bold. Be sure you know them!) We will keep you posted on the big news of Split Friends as we type up the book. Hopefully one day it will be published for everyone to read. We hope you enjoy Split Friends. Who are you most like? Emi, Jake, Heidi, Lauren, Miles . Book Here you can read my book. I'll keep you posted! Prologue Everyone knows that starting in the darkest of times vampires and werewolves were worst enemies. Many times have they battled for territories and food, but there was much more to it than just that. Each with different powers, each with different allies, they fought in battle to win. But when the werewolves won, both sides went into hiding for the frosty winter. Weeks went by with no sight of the monsters. Mortals began building homes in the open meadows. One mortal family wandered father than expected and ran into the weakened beasts. They warned the others but none believed them. So the family took matters into their own hands. They charged in with weapons and killed all but one of each species. The two remaining monsters ran away to make their own families to save their kind. Many new were born and depended on to keep the monsters going. Generations passed as the families grew bigger and bigger. Nothing changed from the true beginning of the myth of the two enemies. One bright morning a tiny vampire was born. She wandered over to the other side of the forest where the werewolves hid. She bumped into a pup and ran home. She told her family about the pup she ran into and that’s how they knew the two would grow up to be best friends together. The families hid their kids for others to find them and raise them. As time went on, both sides died. The two were the only monsters left in the world. Chapter 1 First Day “Yo, Miles!” Jake called from the sidewalk. Miles looked up from the bus stop. “Hey!” he shouted. Jake ran over and hugged his friend. “It’s been so long!” Jake exclaimed. “How has the whole werewolf thing been going?” Miles asked. Jake stopped smiling. “How’d you know? You aren’t one!” he whispered. “Who ever said that?” Miles questioned suspiciously. “B-b-but” Jake stammered. But Miles was already hopping onto the bus. “Everyone on?” the bus driver asked. The doors slammed shut. Jake sat next to Miles. He looked around to make sure no one was listening. Perfect. ''Jake took Miles by the shirt and pushed him against the steel wall the school bus. “How did you find out and tell me the truth ''now.” “I-I-I can explain!” Miles stammered. Suddenly Miles started shivering. He started getting tears in his eyes. Wimp. ''Jake noticed his reflection in Miles’ eyes. ''Why am I hairy with red eyes? Oh no. Not here. Not now. '' In a blink of an eye, the whole bus went silent. “Werewolf!” Miles yelled in fear. The whole bus started screaming. Miles ran up to the driver who was now at a stop with Jake at his side. “What do we do?” Miles asked the driver. He flipped a notch opening the doors. “Out! Both of you!” And with that, he kicked the two friends out and kept driving. Jake turned back to human. “Sorry, man. I just can’t help it at times.” Jake confessed. Using his werewolf speed, he raced forwards to get to school on time. Miles ran unexpectedly faster than Jake. “You’ll have to go faster than that to get past me!” Miles snickered as they flashed down the hill to arrive at school. ''How? “Welcome to Belvadar Middle School. Welcome to seventh grade algebra. My name is Mr. Mopery and I will be your teacher. Emi, hand out these workbooks so we may begin.” A pretty girl nodded and handed out the workbooks on Mr. Mopery’s desk. “Open up to page 824.” He ordered. “That’s some jump!” Miles whispered to Jake. “Excuse me, Miles. Would you like to share what you said to the class?” Mr. Mopery asked. “Oh, sorry, Mr. Mopery. And I actually wouldn’t like to share.” Miles responded. “Am I right?” the whole class laughed. Mr. Mopery wasn’t even smiling. “Come out to the hall with me, Mr. Smartalex!” he ordered. He beckoned Miles. The class went silent. “AAAAHHHH!!!!” a shriek echoed across the walls. Miles! ''Jake shot out of the classroom and into the hallway. “Miles?” he said. “W-w-werewolf!” Mr. Mopery stammered. Jake put up his hand and touched the beast’s nose. Suddenly Miles stopped roaring. “Easy.” Jake told the monster. “Let’s go!” a voice sounded. In a moment, the whole class was watching Jake and Miles. Miles took a deep breath and then roared his head off. The students screamed in fear. Miles began turning back to human and instantly was completely transformed. “''What ''just happened?” Emi shivered as she spoke. Miles started crying. He ran back to his locker. “What was that all about?” Emi whispered to Jake. But all Jake yelled was “Miles! Wait!” as he ran after his miserable friend. ''RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!! “Miles, before class, I must talk to you.” Jake insisted. “There’s nothing to talk about!” Miles cried. “Yes there is. About earlier, are you a werewolf or something?” Jake asked. “No.” Miles replied confidently. Jake exclaimed, “Well then I don’t know what to call what you did earlier! That’s unacceptable!” “Jake!” Emi ran up. “You’d better get to class before I have to write you up. I’m the hall monitor, you know.” “I was just about to tell Jake I have to go.” Miles slammed his locker shut and walked away. Emi stated, “Let’s go. We must get to class. And remember: you’re going home with me.” “Let’s go!” Emi hollered as she raced Jake up the stairs to her room. “I win!” she screamed as she touched her bed and got comfy. “Wow! Nice room! But what’s with all these ‘CR8SY ‘BOUT VAMPIRES’ posters?” Jake said. “Uh…” DDDDIIIINNNNGGGG DDDDOOOONNNNGGGG!!!! ''“Oh! I hope you don’t mind that I invited all of both our friends, too.” Emi snapped. “Not at all.” Jake replied sarcastically. This was supposed to be their friend time! “Come on in!” Emi welcomed the guests. “Who all’s here again?” Jake questioned his friend. “Owen, Fletcher, Miles, Ryan, Chase, Benjamin, Henry, Lauren, Stella, Heidi, Melanie, Kate, Carissa, and last but not least, Ana.” Emi replied. “''Fourteen ''guests!”Jake exclaimed. “Yep!” Heidi answered. “B-b-but” Jake began. “Enough jibber-jabber! Let’s get this party ''started!” Ryan hollered. Melanie flipped a switch which started music and made a spinning disco ball. Jake’s jaw dropped open. “Let’s dance!” Stella shouted as the party began. “Miles!” Jake shrieked above the noise. “What?” Miles yelled back. “What happened earlier at school in algebra?” The music stopped and the disco ball stopped spinning. Everyone froze. “That stopped the ga” Lauren started. Miles and Heidi shot her a sharp glance. “I mean, ''that scared the bones out of me!” Lauren exclaimed. “Excuse us.” Jake pulled Miles upstairs into Emi’s room. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Heidi and Lauren raced up after them. “Ready? Go!” Heidi whispered. They each took one of their invisible gadgets of their invisible sashes and pressed it. They turned invisible. They pressed it again and walked through the door. “Listen!” Lauren mouthed to Heidi. She nodded. “What happened earlier? What’s the story?” Jake asked. “Alright. I was pulled out of class. Mr. Mopery started getting all angry and started to yell at me. So I got scared and transformed without thinking.” Miles confessed. “That’s it?” “Yep. Wait!” “What’s he doing?” Lauren mouthed to Heidi. Heidi shrugged. “There’s something I should tell you.” Miles began. Heidi raced up to Miles. “Don’t do it! Don’t release our secret!” she whispered. She backed up. “Heidi? Are you in here?” Miles whipped around. “I could’ve sworn I heard her. But I guess no one’s here. So I am a” Lauren smacked him in the back. “Ow!” he yelped. “What?” Jake asked, confused. “Cramp, I guess. Sorry. So, as I was saying, I am a very wimpy kid. I not strong like you are.” “That’s ''it?” Miles nodded. Jake left. Heidi and Lauren pressed the button again and became visible. “That was too close!” Heidi exclaimed. Lauren stated, “You almost gave away our secret.” Chapter 2 Monsters Emi gulped. What’s an example of Pythagorean Theorem? A: 103+301=404 B:A3+B3=C3 C:a+b=c D:(h+t)-(m e)=-37. Think, Emi, think! ''It’s B! Emi circled B. “I’m done!” she hollered. “SSHH!!” the class shushed her. ''Oops. She placed it on Mr. Mopery’s desk. Mr. Mopery handed her a worksheet. Yes! Just exponents! Time to find out what 10 to the 18th power is! RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!! ''“Class dismissed.” He announced. Emi raced herself out of the room and to her locker. “Grab books. Go!” she grabbed her books and darted to health. ''RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!! The bell rang for the last time that day. Emi shoved her way through the door to her locker and out the door. “Melanie! Kate! Wait up!” The two girls whipped their heads around. “Emi!” they hollered. “What’s up? I haven’t seen you since yesterday!” “I was late because I have a dentist appointment and Melanie doesn’t have classes or lunch with you.” Kate explained. “It’s good to catch up!” Melanie said lowly in her sweet and calm voice. “I’ve got to go! Jake’s coming and I’d promised him we could chat.” Emi whispered. “Works for us!” Kate shouted. “Bye!” Melanie chimed in once again. Emi raced over to her best friend. “Jake!” she screamed. But all she could hear was the roaring of cars and buses. “Hop on!” her bus driver ordered. Emi sighed. She’d promised to talk to Jake! Emi drifted into a heavy sleep. She opened her eyes and noticed she was at Garth’s castle. Emi snapped and turned into a bat to fly into the vampires’ meeting hall. She fluttered to stay up but she immediately fell and turned back to her normal vampire form. That meant her kind were weak in power. She groaned and climbed the thousands of steps into the lair. “I’m quite glad you all came.” Garth announced. Garth was the son of the original vampire, so, he was thousands of years old and only a legend to mortals. Emi twisted her head and spotted Ana, Carissa, and Stella. They waved and sat for the meeting. Emi sniffed the air. Yum! Blood. ''She noticed everyone was smelling it. “''That ''is the problem. We are vampires! We do not have blood, we drink it for meals! We murder whoever has blood and they become dinner!” Garth declared. “Dinner!” the audience chanted. Emi licked her lips. ''I need a snack! The bloods getting closer! It’s go time. ''Emi snapped and rose to the top of the kingdom. “What’re you doing?” Carissa mouthed to her. Emi ignored her friend. She dove down for the death bite. Werewolf! She bit it’s neck and it fainted. Emi landed. ''Snack time! ''The crowd was watching her and they gasped. They crowded around the dead body and began drinking. “Nice catch!” Stella commented. Emi nodded agreement. Suddenly a voice came from out of nowhere to only her. “Are you lost, little girl? Did you miss your stop?” Emi opened her eyes to see the bus driver looking at her. She looked around: she was the last kid on the bus. “I think I fell asleep. Can you take me back to my stop?” Emi explained. “No can do, kiddo. I have to get back to my house for dinner. Chelsea’s cooking breakfast for dinner!” he told her. “I’m in shock, but what am I going to do? I have to get home somehow!” Emi yelled. “Oh, you’re right.” The driver said. Emi smiled. She was winning! “It’s a good thing you have legs! You’re walking.” He pointed out. “But my house is miles and miles away!” Emi exclaimed. “It would suck to be you right now! Too bad! Get out!” The bus driver snapped. Emi was scared: she still hadn’t spoken to Jake! Chapter 3 S.A.S.H.Q. “Ready! Set! GO!” Lauren exclaimed. Miles and Heidi took off on a race all the way across the state of Louisiana and back to their city, Baton Rouge. In only a few seconds, both of them were back. “Good. But I think Heidi won. But you only lost by nanoseconds!” Lauren explained. Major Riley stepped in. “They’re coming along well. Any other tasks you want us to do?” Lauren told the leader. “It’s your break. Meet me back at the Secret Agent Spies Headquarters Meeting Hall when you’ve finished having dinner.” Major Riley ordered. She stepped out and went to the next training room. “Break time! YAY!” The three young spies exclaimed and raced to the Secret Agent spies Headquarters Cafeteria. “Velveeta Mac’n’Cheese Shells’n’Cheese Quesa Blanco flavor prepared please!” They all screamed at once. “This’ll be ten and a half minutes.” And the lunch lady raced off. Miles, Heidi, and Lauren chose a table and sat down. Soon they were at the S.A.S.H.Q.M.H. and speaking to Major Riley. “I have a top-secret mission for your team. Don’t tell ANYONE! You three will go to the monster world and spy on the werewolves and the vampires.” Major Riley explained. “But some of our friends are vampires and werewolves!” Miles exclaimed. Heidi gave him a worried glance. “Well, are you loyal to S.A.S.H.Q. or the monsters?” Major asked. “S.A.S.H.Q.” Heidi muttered. “Then you will go on your first mission and bring me back clues to destroy them, or I’ll destroy you.” Major instructed. Lauren gulped. “I’m providing you with all sorts of different tools from a grabbling hook to a world portal. Take care of my items for me!” Major told them. “She never said to make sure we’re safe.” Heidi pointed out. “Goodbye forever!” Major exclaimed. Suddenly they were standing at Garth’s castle. “Did Major just say ‘Goodbye Forever’?” Miles asked. “Yep!” Lauren replied. “Oh boy.” Heidi whispered. “Let’s see if she gave us a transporting device.” Miles suggested. “Good idea.” Lauren said. She reached into her pocket and pulled one out. She pressed the button and in a flash, they were at the top of the stairs. Miles cracked open the door. ''CCCCRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK!!!! ''Garth whipped his head around. “I smell blood.” He stated. Heidi gasped. “He’s going to find us!” she exclaimed. “Let’s go and investigate.” Lauren ordered. The three slid in. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling thousands of feet high. There was a crowd of bloody vampires chatting near the grand piano at the back. “They haven’t seen us yet!” Miles announced. It bounced off the walls alerting the creatures. “TRAP! TRAP! TRAP!” they shouted as a metal cage fell from the ceiling and picked up the spies. One of the monsters ran up to the cage. “Miles, Heidi, Lauren? Is that you?” Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed “Quick! Press the disguise gadget!” Lauren ordered. “I heard that! I know it’s you! How did you get here? Why are you here? And most importantly how did you know about Garth’s castle? You three aren’t vampires, are you?” “No.” Heidi answered. “Then what are you? How do you know about this place?” Emi challenged them. “Well- we-uh” Miles began but Garth began to crawl over to the prisoners. “So you’re the mortals who I smelled. Do you know who they are?” Garth turned to Emi. “Well, uh, no.” Emi replied. Miles shot her a warning glance. “Looks like dinner’s on the table.” Garth announced to the audience. “No!” Heidi shrieked. The leader turned around. “I object!” Heidi exclaimed. “Heidi, what are you doing?” Miles asked. “Saving us.” She muttered back. Lauren was staring into Emi’s eyes in disbelief that this all was happening. “You have five minutes until the feast. Vampires, away!” Garth declared. The vampires snapped into bats and flew away. “I told you!” Heidi snickered. Miles moaned. ''Why is Heidi always so stubborn? '' “Here’s the plan.” Lauren paused and just blinked. “Well?” Miles questioned. “That’s it. I don’t have a plan. We’re toast. I’m as scared as a field mouse with a falcon flying at it.” Lauren complained. “That’s it! Lauren, you’re a genius!” Heidi jumped up. The cage wobbled. “The roof has a hole just big enough for a falcon to fly through. They’re ''very powerful birds so we can fly out of this mansion.” Heidi explained. “Now how’ll we turn into falcons?” Lauren asked. Her eyes lit up. All in sync, the spies exclaimed, “The backpack!” Miles reached in and grabbed the gadget. “Three more minutes.” Garth’s voice echoed making it really cacophonous. “Hurry! I don’t want to eat you!” Emi’s voice bounced around. “Hurry!” Lauren rushed. When Miles pressed the button, it only electrocuted him. “Are you okay?” Heidi whispered. “What does it look like! I’m almost ashes, and in two minutes, I’ll be dinner! Of course I’m not okay!” he shouted. “Okay! Okay!” Heidi backed up. “Garth! We need another five minutes!” Lauren screamed. The master appeared. “Time’s up! Vampires, attack!” he ordered. “Wait!” Emi stopped him. “Let the prisoners go!” she demanded. “Says who? The tiny vampire with thousands of years ahead of her?” Garth teased. The crowd laughed. Emi! ''She had already formed fists and her face began to turn red. “No! ''I said so!” she shot a bloodbeam at Garth, knocking him down. He got up. “Too late!” Garth pointed at the spies with the vampires crawling towards them. “No!” Emi shrieked. They all drew in their last breaths and let them out. Chapter 5 Ghosts Eternally “Where am I?” Lauren walked around the kingdom. “Lauren? Is that you?” Heidi’s voice bounced off the walls. “I’m also here!” Miles shouted. Lauren peeked out from an open wall and noticed they were each 1/3 of the castle away from each other. That’s odd. '' “Hello? What do you want?” Lauren yelled. Suddenly a crystal appeared in the middle of a podium in the center of a field. “You must grab the crystal before the others to get a wish granted of your choice.” “I’d choose to have all the gadgets in the world!” Lauren announced. “I want to be famous worldwide!” Miles declared. “You two are too greedy! I want for us ''three to live again!” Heidi pronounced. “She has a point.” Miles admitted. “I’m sticking to mine!” Lauren retorted. “Begin!” The spies each raced forwards into the field. “Hosaku Lakame!” Miles casted. Suddenly a fire wall formed in front of Lauren and Heidi. “Not fair!” Heidi complained. “Watomeleau!” Lauren shouted and she put out the fire. “Flowmungew!” Heidi shrieked. A flower sucked her up and put her in front of the crystal. “Transport!” Lauren pointed her finger at the crystal and she grabbed it. “Now for my wish!” Heidi gasped. Miles held his breath. “I wish for us to live again!” “Only if you are ghosts. You will live that way until you break your friendship.” The voice demanded. Suddenly they were trapped in the cage at Garth’s castle again. “Good! The vampires are gone! Time to get out of here!” Heidi exclaimed. “But how?” Miles asked. He started to walk in circles around the cage. “I’ve got it! Miles, you start gathering items that you can reach to bring back to Major. Heidi and I can look for a way out.” Lauren ordered. “Great idea!” Miles congratulated her. He reached for a tranquilizer dart and put it in his pocket. Then he grabbed a death ray. He pressed a button on it and a ray hit Lauren and Heidi! “OW!” they shrieked. “It’s a good thing we’re ghosts!” Heidi pointed out. “You’ve got that right.” Lauren agreed. “Let’s keep investigating. I’ll put the death ray in the backpack. You never know when it might come in handy.” Miles suggested. “That’s a great idea!” Lauren congratulated him. “Back to work!” Heidi screeched. “It’s so obvious! We’re ghosts! We can just float out!” Lauren got an idea. “Not so fast!” Garth appeared. “You’re prisoners! You’ll stay where you are or your whole bodies will be paralyzed!” he threatened. Miles gulped. Will we ever get out of here? Chapter 6 A Normal Life Kate emerged from her bedroom. It was finally Saturday! She woke up Melanie and raced downstairs. Kate and Melanie had a sleepover. I'll make sure to always add more! Thanks for reading! Category:Browse